


Won't You Keep Me Company?

by IvyYara



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Smile (Band) Era, Teaching how to flirt, Touching, Unrequited Sexual Tension, quarantined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyYara/pseuds/IvyYara
Summary: Freddie and Roger are bored when they are forced to quarantine together. Roger teaches Freddie how to flirt.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 30
Kudos: 41
Collections: The Froger Week 2020





	Won't You Keep Me Company?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quirkysubject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkysubject/gifts).



> Hi everyone! Here's my contribution for Froger Week. This is my first ever Froger fic, so I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> I used the prompt quarantined. The more detailed idea for this fic came from the lovely @quirkysubject though! So thank you so much and I really hope you like it <3 
> 
> Also thank you to @emma_and_orlando for hosting this week! <3

Never ever had Freddie been this bored in his life.

He sighs as he switches positions on the sofa for the fifth time in half an hour. Everything about this was making him restless. He was going crazy, every day for the past week had felt the same. He hasn’t left the flat for the last few days.

If only he didn’t help one of his friends unpack after they came home from a few months abroad in a tropical country. But of course Freddie just had to be his helpful self and offer to help them move into their new flat.

Which led to him being in this mess. Apparently his friend caught an unknown disease and everyone he had been in contact with had to stay inside for at least ten days, to make sure they didn’t have any symptoms.

Until now Freddie didn’t have any, but he had never been more miserable. He wasn’t sure how he even spend the day, because it just passed like every other day for the last week. Every day felt the same. Really he thought he was going insane.

There wasn’t anything good on tv. Reading books just felt like a drag. He didn’t have the patience to sketch. He tried to write songs, but being inside all the time was very uninspiring. The songs he wrote made it seem like he had a very early midlife crisis. They were depressing to say the least. 

On top of all of that he had to listen to the annoyed sighs from Roger. Like Freddie, he also didn’t have any symptoms. Roger was possibly even more frustrated than he was. Today was possibly the worst. Freddie figures it was because it is a Saturday night. Which usually meant Roger would go out to the pubs and did what he did best; flirt and pick up girls.

Usually Freddie tagged long with a couple of friends of theirs. But since Roger was Freddie’s flatmate, he also had to quarantine, for two more days. It didn’t help that this was the second weekend they had to spend at home. And Roger had been cooped up inside for eight days. On a normal day he had energy to spare, now he was practically vibrating out of his skin with pent up energy.

Freddie made another attempt to read a book, but Roger’s constant sighs, grumbles and changing channels on the telly like a mad men had him close his book just a bit harder with an exasperated sigh.

“What is it darling?”

Roger groans and looks away from the tv glancing at Freddie. “I’m bored.”

Of course Freddie was bored too, he hates not being able to live his normal life. But really there wasn’t anything they could do about it right now.

“I know— it’s just two more days, I’m sure you can manage that.”

“But it’s the weekend, I could be out there you know?”

Freddie raises an eyebrow, “out there?”

“Yeah,” Roger says, “I want to go out to the pubs, not be stuck inside. We could be having fun, instead we are here… doing absolutely nothing.” He sighs, sounding miserable. He turns his head at the telly, “I think I have seen every episode of this tv show, twice! I’m just so done you know?”

Freddie laughs a little, but really it doesn’t sound sincere. He really feels bad about the situation. In reality he is the one that is responsible for Roger being cooped up inside, with him. Of course Roger would rather be out having fun, than be in here with Freddie for ten days. He wants to be out there, chat up girls, possibly even bring them home. Like he usually does. 

Just thinking about it makes Freddie’s expression falter. Something Roger picks up immediately.

He sits up more and tries to catch Freddie’s eyes. “You okay Freddie?”

Freddie snaps out of his train of thoughts. “Hmm? Oh yeah of course.” He gets up and clears his throat, avoiding Roger’s concerned expression. “You want something to drink? Maybe we can turn this night around a little.”

“Yes sure.” Roger smiles, happy to have some distractions.

It’s not like they have a lot of options to choose from, but beers and cheap vodka do the trick. Freddie grabs a set of glasses for the vodka and puts them on the table with the beers.

Roger gets up to find some snacks, chattering away. But Freddie only listens partly. For the last six months Freddie had been living with Roger. Their flatshare isn’t the most glamorous place. But Freddie loves it… most of the time.

There are some exceptions. The flat is old, and the walls are very thin. He feels like a absolute tosser, but deep down he is a bit relieved that Roger hasn’t been able to bring any girls home for two weeks. And no… Freddie isn’t jealous. He isn’t. Or that’s what he likes to tell himself.

Really he tried not to develop any crushes on any of his friends. But with Roger around that’s impossible.

So yes, maybe he is a little jealous when Roger brings home girls. He just avoids Roger the next morning, at least he tries. It’s hard to avoid his bright eyes, those lovely eyes that are deeper than the bluest seas. His bed hair and that cheeky smile…

“Fred?”

Freddie blinks. “Hmm?” He asks, he stares back at Roger who leans against the kitchen table with a grin of his face.

Roger tilts his head in curiosity. “I asked if you wanted popcorn or crisps? Something on your mind?”

“No,” Freddie quickly shakes his head, “just got distracted ’s all.” He looks at the bags Roger is holding up. “Whatever you are in the mood for dear.”

Roger smiles and puts some crisps on the table. He puts on some music and gets scrabble out. They play a couple of games while drinking, and soon enough Freddie starts to feel a bit more loose, a little warm, his cheeks getting a little rosy.

Just like him Roger is getting a little tipsy and after a couple of games of scrabble they are bored of that too. Roger lays down on the floor singing along to a Beatles song. Freddie just watches him, his dirty blond hair is growing out nicely, spread around his head like a halo, making him look even more like an angel.

“I really wish we could go out right now.” Roger says while he stretches his arms and turns around to lie on his stomach. He props up his elbows under his chin and looks at Freddie with that boyish smile of his.

Freddie leans against the sofa where he is sitting on the ground. Ziggy, Roger’s cat walks over and plants herself on his lap, demanding attention and ear scratches. “Why is that?”

Roger grins. “It’s been a while you know?”

“Is that all you think about?”

“What? And you’re saying you dont?”

Freddie bites his lip, and flushes. This really isn’t something he wants to talk to Roger about. So he tries to avoid the question. “How long has it been for you? Two weeks?”

Roger shrugs and laughs, “I’m young, gotta enjoy it while I can right?”

“I don’t understand how you do it.” Freddie admits.

“What do you mean?”

“Like— the flirting. Honestly you make it look so easy.”

Roger raises his eyebrows in amusement. “It’s a gift I guess.”

Freddie rolls his eyes and snorts. “Don’t be too full of yourself.”

But really Roger was right. With his looks, his charm and his easy way of talking to people he just had a lot going for him. He didn’t really need to do a lot to make someone interested in him. It wasn’t just his looks.

Freddie remembers the last time they went out, right before they were forced tostay inside.

_The_ _way she throws her hair over her shoulder. The way she laughs at his jokes. How she leans into him with her entire body. Touching his shoulder. It’s obvious Roger has won her over. Freddie has been watching them from the moment Roger had his sights on the redhead that came in with her friends fifteen minutes after them._

_Flirting is an art form in a way. At least that’s what Freddie thinks when he witnesses Roger in the pubs or clubs flirting with girls left, right and centre. The first time they went out together, to some old student pub, Freddie had been in awe with the easy way Roger chats up girls. Brunettes, blondes, redheads, everything in between, they all follow him like bees to honey._

_Honestly Freddie can’t blame them. Roger is charming, witty, kind, loyal and beautiful.They were practically all in line, waiting for their turn._

_Every time they go out, Freddie is more entranced by the way Roger so easily talks to people. Not just women. It’s men too. Freddie doesn’t exactly know if Roger is interested in men, Freddie never dared to ask him, but men certainly are interested in him. Somehow Freddie thinks Roger knows they are, but he never seen him use it to his own advantage._

_Roger isn’t like that. Maybe that’s why people are drawn to him. Because he is genuinelya good person. Freddie thinks he is, he hasn’t proven him differently yet._

_Flashing lights, dancing bodies, the bass that vibrates through his whole body. It’s honestly the best feeling in the world. Freddie would have had the best time if he wasn’t so distracted by the girl standing way too close in Roger’s personal space right now._

_She was obviously keen. Roger had been flirting with her all night long. It was honestly very interesting to see._

_He watches as Roger brushes a strand of hair behind the girl’s ear and whispers something to her. And even though Freddie can’t hear what they are saying, he understands from the way she giggles and nods, shyly smiling as Roger takes her hand as they make their way out of the club._

_Roger isn’t anything if not a gentleman, he offers the girl his coat, who decided to wear a short denim skirt, with knee high velvet boots and a halter top which was tied in a bow around her neck. She was obviously very pretty, her red hair shines under the low lights from the pub._

_There is strange feeling in his chest when Roger passes him with the girl, smiling over his shoulder, waving at Freddie with his other hand on the girls lower back as he escorts her outside, leaving Freddie just like that. He can’t really blame him, but the strange feeling doesn’t go away._

_And once Roger is gone he just isn’t having any fun anymore, not that he was having that much fun to begin with, but at least Roger was still there, now Freddie just feels lost, wondering about what Roger is up to._

From that night on Freddie has been fascinated with the way Roger chats up people.

“I’m not full of myself,” Roger counters, “I just know how to chat up people.”

“Oh yeah?” Freddie challenges. “So you’re saying you have some kind of method?”

Roger shrugs as he sits up. “I don’t know… I just do what I usually do.” He says. “Somehow it works.”

“Of course it does pretty boy.” Freddie teases.

“It’s not just about looks Fred. Anyone can flirt, if you just know how.”

“Is this you saying you’re going show me how?”

Roger grins and gets up from the floor, before sitting back on the sofa again. “If you want me to?”

Is that a trick question? Freddie feels himself starting to blush as Roger watches him with that cheeky smile of his. He is obviously more tipsy than Freddie originally thought.

Freddie can’t say he isn’t very interested to know how Roger flirts. He has seen it before, but that was from a distance. “How would you show me? We can’t go anywhere?”

Roger reaches out for Freddie’s hand. “I can show it on you now.” He simply says.

For a moment Freddie blinks, his mouth hanging slightly open, looking like an absolute twat. “Excuse me?” He must have heard wrong.

“Well do you want me to show you or not?”

“I guess— but…” he trails off.

“Come on then, you want to learn how to flirt right?” Roger says impatiently, still holding out his hand.

Should he? Wouldn’t that be weird. What did he even mean by ‘showing it on him.’ Was Roger going to flirt with him?

Freddie looks at Roger again who was still waiting. He might not get another chance… Freddie’s heart skips a beat as he looks into Roger’s blue eyes, deep enough for him to drown in.

 _Oh what the hell_. Freddie makes up his mind and grabs Roger’s hand. Ziggy jumps of his lap, staring at him with narrowed eyes obviously insulted. Freddie gets up, swaying on his feet slightly before he sits down next to Roger, feeling way to aware of himself all of a sudden.

How was this even going to work. What was Roger going to do?

“So, I’m sure you know how to get someone’s attention when you’re at the pub right? I mean I’ve seen you talking to people before.” Roger starts as he lets go of Freddie’s hand.

Freddie swallows. Well yes, he has talked to people before in the pubs, but it’s usually people he already knows. The thought of stepping up to someone who you really don’t know is a terrifying prospect in Freddie’s eyes.

“Uhm— I guess so? I mean not that often.” Freddie mumbles, already thinking this was a bad idea. He doesn’t want Roger to think he has no idea how to flirt.

But to Freddie’s relief Roger doesn’t comment on that. “Alright so, if you see someone you like, what do you do?”

Freddie gapes at him, trying to think of a way to respond. What does he do? Pine for them from a distance? Watch them flirt with other people instead of him? Yes… that sounded like him alright, highly counterproductive? Yes… but that’s what Freddie did.

“Well… try to get their attention, I guess?”

Roger chuckles and shakes his head in amusement. “Well that’s a start.”

“Weren’t you supposed to tell me what you do, oh great king of seduction?” Freddie scoffs, trying to hide his embarrassment “Instead of asking me what I do, who is teaching who now?”

“Alright alright.” Roger snickers, and he turns his body to face Freddie more, pulling one leg under the other.

Freddie waits in anticipation, happy to not answer any more questions that make him want crawl in bed and never come out again.

“So, when I see someone I like, or who I find interesting. The first thing I do, is try to make eye contact.” Roger starts.

Well that’s easy for you to say Freddie thinks, anyone who makes eye contact with Roger doesn’t want to look away anymore. His eyes were one of Roger’s biggest assets. Not to mention his tantalising long lashes, which were just not fair. How did a man have such long lashes? 

Freddie nods. “Yeah, well that’s not the hardest part. The hardest part is to actually talk to them.”

“True— but you don’t just go talk to them after the first time you made eye contact. You try to do it a few times, move a little closer to where they are standing.” Roger continues, while he keeps eye contact with Freddie.

“Isn’t that a bit creepy?” Freddie wonders, even though he can’t look away from Roger’s eyes.

“You don’t keep watching them for minutes on end, you’re not a stalker,” Roger chuckles, “just try to make eye contact, make sure they are actually interested you know? Saves you the embarrassment later on.” He points out. “The eye contactonly has to last a few seconds— then smile, and look away.”

Freddie scoffs, “that works?”

“If you do it right it does. Don’t be obvious about it. Just repeat it a few times.”

It seemed way too easy. Freddie made eye contact before, he wasn’t socially inadequate, but his smile just made him feel very insecure and self conscious, so he tried to avoid it a lot.

“Then what?” Freddie asks, but he sort of knows the next step. Which scares him even more, the though of rejection loomed over him like a dark cloud. 

“Like I said, stay close… but not too close. Make eye contact. Then when you sure they are interested, go over and introduce yourself. Most importantly, be yourself.”

Be himself? That was easier said than done. Freddie didn’t really open up to people that often, he was good at putting up a front. It was just easier than showing people who he really was. Because what if people didn’t like him the way he was. Thinking about that just made him sad, sometimes pretending was just easier. 

“You say that like it’s easy,” Freddie points out, “what if they reject you?”

Roger shrugs, “sometimes you win some, and sometimes you lose some.” He says before taking a sip of his beer. “Nothing ventured, nothing gained and all that.”

Freddie chuckles, of course Roger would think like that. He wishes he was that practical.

“Got to take some risks in life.” Roger smiles, putting down his beer bottle on their small coffee table. “Just ask them how they are doing, if they are having a good time. Just small talk you know?”

Small talk… another thing Freddie wasn’t very good at. This just sounded like step one: go over there, step two: do magic. But in Freddie’s case it would be, step one: go over there, step two: make a fool out of yourself. 

Roger continues, noticing the look of disbelief on Freddie’s face. “—And if they are not interested, just smile and move on, it’s their loss really.” He adds with a smile, looking at Freddie with an expression he can’t quite put his finger on.

Freddie feels his cheeks heat up. He is sure Roger is just saying that because they are friends, but still Freddie couldn’t help the fluttering in his chest. For a moment Freddie doesn’t know what to say, he fiddles with the sleeves of his shirt, looking down, so that Roger won’t see him blushing.

“So, what’s next then,” he mumbles, daring to look up again. Roger is still watching him. “You did the whole small talk thing, you know they are interested. What is next?” Freddie asks.

“I see, you just want to know all my secrets.” Roger teases.

For a moment Freddie is thankful for the low lighting in the room, it has gotten dark outside and they only have a few lights on. If anything he can just blame his constant blushing on the few drinks he had.

“You’re the teacher, remember.”

He just wants to know, maybe even experience? He had observed Roger so many times, his fascination was getting the better of him.

“Alright, I’ll show you.” Roger says, a mischievous smile on his face.

Freddie sits up a little straighter in anticipation, turning his body even more towards Roger and unconsciously scooting a little closer. Their knees are almost touching.

Roger doesn’t move away, if anything he seems to move closer as well. Or maybe that’s just Freddie’s imagination.

“Okay so when I have a girl’s attention,” Roger starts and reaches out his hand, to gently brush his hand over Freddie’s arm. “I will just for a moment, touch their arm when we’re talking.”

It was just a fleeting touch, but the spot on his lower arm where Roger’s hand was tingles. Freddie looks at his arm before looking back at Roger who is smiling at him. Damn that smile. He was almost not listening to what Roger was saying, way to distracted by his beautiful face. His cheeks are still a little rosy from the drinks he had, and his eyes were sparkling in the low light.

“Be nice, pay attention to what they are saying. Compliment them,” Roger says softly, “we all like to feel special dont we?”

Freddie nods, but really he was just partly paying attention to what Roger says, he is mostly watches him speak, his lips looks so soft and they just have the perfect shape.

Roger doesn’t seem to be bothered by the way Freddie watches him, he just continues speaking. “You might want to move a little closer to them, depending on if you’re sitting or standing.”

Freddie swallows as Roger emphasises his words and moves even closer, their knees now touching. “If you’re sitting, just subtly let your legs touch or let your shoulders brush while you’re talking. Touch their arm every now and then.”

“Okay…” It’s really all Freddie manages to get out. Being this close to Roger is getting him off balance. He doesn’t know how to act, or what to say. His brain isn’t functioning like it’s supposed to. 

“And— if you’re getting on really well,” Roger whispers, and Freddie thinks he might die, because Roger reaches out to curl a finger around Freddie’s hair, “you might want to brush a strand of hair behind their ear.”

When Roger does just that and leans forward, the familiar scent of his cologne invades Freddie’s senses. The warm scent sends tingles up his spine and Roger’s breath on his ear has him shivering. When Roger whispers in his ear, he fights back a gasp.

“Maybe you can whisper something nice in their ear, tell them how much you like them, or tell them you like how they smell.”

The husky sound of Roger’s voice drives Freddie absolutely insane. He wonders if he’s going to faint by the sheer amount of tension that runs through his body.

“Make sure to ask if they are okay, if you end up touching a little more.” Roger says softly, he pulls back to look Freddie in the eyes. “Maybe you want to run your hand up their thigh…”

Freddie swallows heavily, he looks down at Roger’s hand, before looking back at Roger who is observing him with great interest. 

“Can I show you?”

Really, it wasn’t a surprise, Freddie had always known Roger was a gentleman. He had seen him with girls, he was charming and respectful. He’d never do something without knowing the other person was okay with it.

When Freddie nods (maybe a bit too eagerly). Roger smiles and moves closer again.

“Just ask if it’s okay when you do, and first put a hand on their knee.” Roger does so as he speaks, and Freddie feels like he is on fire when Roger’s hand trails further up his thigh.

This can’t be real, he must be dreaming, or maybe quarantine is getting to him, or maybe Roger got hit in the head or something. There must be an explanation. Because why else would he touch Freddie like this. Unconsciously he tenses, and he blinks when Roger pulls his hand away. He looks up as Roger stares at him with worried eyes.

“Why’d you…?” Freddie starts. 

“Did I go to far?” Roger asks at the same time.

Freddie shakes his head, of course he had to ruin it again. “No… no. I’m sorry, I just got distracted is all.”

Roger tilts his head in curiosity. “Distracted?”

“Yeah— I, ehm— never mind.” Freddie says clearing his throat, feeling even more embarrassed now. Why did he even let it go this far. He moves to get up before he makes an even bigger fool of himself, “I should probably go to bed.”

“Fred, wait…” Roger says and grabs his hand preventing Freddie from making a break for it, “did I make you uncomfortable?”

Freddie stares at Roger in disbelief, the worry in Roger’s eyes, make his chest clench painfully. “You could never make me uncomfortable darling.” He says with an assuring smile.

“Okay, good.” Roger smiles pulling Freddie back on the sofa. “Because I wasn’t finished.”

Not finished? Was Roger trying to murder him. “You weren’t?” Freddie stammers.

Roger shakes his head and grins. He moves impossibly closer to Freddie. “I didn’t even have time to do what I set out to do.”

“You didn’t?” Freddie asks, what did that even mean?

Again Roger shakes his head and moves even closer. “No, because you know, at the end of the night I usually try to get their number or…”

“We live in the same house, you don’t need my number.” Freddie interrupts, his heart pounding now that Roger is so close he can count the freckles on his nose. 

“Cheeky.” Roger chuckles and he reaches out to brush a strand of hair out of Freddie’s face, “you didn’t let me finish.”

“Sorry…” Freddie breathes, Roger is so close now that he can feel his breath on his face and it’s making him dizzy.

“No need to apologise.” Roger smiles, his eyes flick between Freddie’s lips and his eyes and back at his lips.

Time seems to stand still for a moment and Freddie let’s out a tiny gasp right before Roger leans forward and closes the distance. It’s only a soft kiss, a small brush of lips, unsure and shy. But Freddie feels like he is floating, tingles ran up and down his spine as Roger’s hand cradles the back of his neck, his fingers tangling in his hair. Freddie’s hands end up on Roger’s shoulders, the only thing keeping him grounded. His lips are soft against Freddie’s and he shivers as Roger kisses him more urgently. 

Still he can’t believe what is happening, and even though he doesn’t want to stop and ruin the moment, he needs to ask. He pulls back slightly, their lips barely touching. “Is this still part of the lesson?” Freddie whispers against his lips.

Roger pulls back a bit more smiling brightly. “No… I just wanted to kiss you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! <3 Let me know your thoughts! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
